


Angel of Temptation

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Beneath the Lens [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lingerie, Modeling, NSFW, Nude Modeling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: She was a Temptress in an Angel’s body once more, and his voice and breath caught as he moved closer, drawn irrevocably to her as he shed the last of his clothes. She was glowing, bathed in the last vestiges of the candlelight and the lights of the city beyond, beautiful, alluring and somehow his, and his fingers trembled as he reached for her.





	Angel of Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> For a-god-of-calamity on Tumblr

 

 

    It had been months since that first shoot, and Natsu had worked with Lucy many times since then as Mira had been delighted with the outcome of their work and the fact that they seemed to ‘work well together’. There had been a knowing glint in her eyes the last time he’d seen her, and he wondered just how much she knew or suspected about what else went during those shoots, unable to miss the fact that he always cleared the rest of his schedule when he saw Lucy’s name on the file. He wasn’t about to ask though, because there was a wicked smile on her lips as she handed over the file for the latest shoot, that told him that he wouldn’t enjoy that particular conversation.

     Which was why he found himself walking along the corridor of a hotel, camera bag clutched to his side as he counted the room numbers, puzzling over the wide-eyed look the receptionist had given him when he’d arrived and handed over his reservation. It wasn’t as though he was a stranger. The hotel was small and private, and it had an ambience that he used for several shoots in the past, and he hadn’t been surprised when Lucy had suggested it when they had been discussing this new shoot. Although he had been a little disappointed that they wouldn’t be able to use the privacy that his studio afforded them. Still, there had been something in her voice that made him think she had something up her sleeve, as the last few months, had shown that the shyness and reservation, hid a minx that could put any of the models he’d worked with to shame.

     Therefore, it was a shock when he finally found room sixty-nine and knocked on the door, only to hear female voices, before footsteps hurried towards the door. Lucy was smiling as she opened the door, having clearly been waiting for him as she hadn’t bothered with a robe or anything this time, giving him a clear view of creamy skin that was barely covered by the delicate lingerie set she was wearing. “I could get used to you opening the door like this,” he teased, eyes lingering a little on where the clasp nestled between the swell of her breasts, teasing in its own way, before following the cream and gold flowers and leaves that spread up and around her breasts, barely supported by hints of lace in between. The matching thong, with curling decorations, left little to the imagination and it was her soft laugh that eventually had him drawing his eyes away from the sight.

“I wouldn’t want to spoil you,” she retorted, moving aside to wave him in, and as he walked past her, she trailed a hand up his arm. “At least not until later,” she added, voice little more than a whisper as she leaned behind him to close the door, and he half turned, intending to appreciate the view when there was a pointed cough from further in the room. Feeling pink-cheeked, he turned around to see Jenny was sat on the edge of the bed, a light pink kimono draped over her shoulders, doing little to hide the elaborate harness beneath, a deep red leather that might have looked overwhelming on many people, but seemed to fit her perfectly, the material framing her breasts, hips. “Sorry, Mira suggested the change at the last minute. Have you met Jenny before?” Lucy asked, coming up alongside him, and shooing him further into the room.

“We’ve worked together before,” Natsu said, gathering himself and moving forward to hold out a hand to shake Jenny’s, noticing that she was already shedding her kimono _usually when Mira is displeased with me,_ he thought but didn’t say aloud. He vaguely remembered his phone pinging during the drive over, but he had been distracted with the thought of seeing Lucy again and hadn’t checked the message, which was clearly a mistake. It wasn’t that Jenny was difficult to work with, as she had been in the job long enough to know how to make the shoot look good, but she was a flirt and liked to steal the limelight. It was there in the way she winked at him, as she released his hand and shrugged off the kimono entirely.

“I almost thought you were going to stand us up.”

“Stand up two beautiful ladies?” He asked, with a laugh, relieved to move across to the desk in the corner to start sorting out his equipment. “Mira would have my head.” He teased, catching her pout of the corner of his eye, her rivalry with Mira was a legendary thing, although even she had to admit that Mira had an eye for detail that couldn’t be matched. He ignored her huff, as he began to set his cameras out on the top of the desk, finally checking his phone and seeing that Mira had sent him half a dozen messages and a large picture file, that contained several shots she wanted. He could see why she had paired Lucy and Jenny; they were both beautiful but in a different way, and would complement one another perfectly, he just wished she’d chosen a different shoot to throw this at him.

“I have some ideas for later,” Lucy murmured coming up behind him as he set the phone down, and turned his attention back to his camera. Her voice pitched so that only he could hear it, her eyes alight as they caught the light of the candles that had been arranged around the room, bathing the entire scene in a warm glow.  There was a promise in her voice, an ember of fire that put the candles to shame, and Natsu swallowed, even before he watched her slowly and deliberately adjust the bra, fingers lingering for a moment on the clasp, before slowly trailing up the delicate decorations. “When it’s just the two of us.”

“Promises, promises,” he managed to tease, wondering just how he was supposed to get through the shoot now with that thought on his mind. Knowing that she had told him that, just for that reason, seeming to delight in getting under his skin, stripping him bare, more than he ever could her with all his cameras.

“Promises,” she agreed with a smile, turning away with a deliberate sway, and he was like a moth drawn to the flame as his eyes traced her ass.

*

    The thought of what she might have in mind haunted him as he prepared himself, and more than once he fumbled, gazing off into the distance, and it was only the fact that he wouldn’t get the answer until the shoot was done that got him to focus. Which was a good thing, because when he finally turned around, it was to find that they were already moving into position, and he paused for a moment just to appreciate the view.

   They were both beautiful, and he knew that many people would have found it hard to choose between them, but even as Jenny draped herself over the end of the bed, deliberately provocative, his eyes were drawn to Lucy as she settled amongst the pillows. He wasn’t sure whether it was because they had company, or the more intimate setting, the hotel room far more personal than anything he could conjure within the constraints of his studio even if he had been reluctant to admit it, but she looked more at ease. As perfectly at home amongst the crimson satin, as he imagined her being in her own bed, and for a moment he was distracted by the thought of it, and a strange longing to see what she was like within that setting. Maybe one day he would find out.

    It was easier to distance himself from what he was doing when they were in his studio, but here, with the candles slowly burning down around them, and the elegant, four poster bed dominating the centre of the room, he felt as though he was halfway between a dream and an intruder in an intimate setting. The flash of his camera was a stark reminder that this was all an illusion because watching Lucy and Jenny, it was easy to be sucked into the image they created. Lucy’s lighter coloured, more delicate lingerie, an excellent counter note to the bolder lines of Jenny’s outfit. It would almost have created the image of an angel and a devil in his mind were it not for the glances that Lucy would shoot at him, the heat of that earlier promise simmering in her gaze.

     They worked through a series of images, and Natsu had to admit that he would give anything to work with these two again because they knew what they were doing. Any hesitation that Lucy had shown that first time was long gone, and it was clear she had worked with Jenny before because one had barely moved before the other was there and sliding into position.  And yet it was still Lucy that his eyes lingered on, flicking through the images as the two of them slipped away to change into new outfits.

     He had just finished ruffling the covers for the next set of images, the crimson fabric bunched gracefully, to give the impression that it had been used when they returned. This time, they were wearing matching white, but that was where the similarities ended. With Jenny in a playsuit of delicate white lace, the expanse of pale material broken up by the tiniest of silver beads that sparkled and gleamed in the candlelight as she moved to the bed. It was less revealing, although it plunged deeply between her breasts, clinging tightly to the shape of her, and yet in some ways, it looked a hundred times more revealing. Lucy, on the other hand, was breath-taking, and in fact, Natsu was reasonably sure that he had forgotten to breathe as she floated past him.

    Unlike the harness that Jenny had worn before, this one was all soft, silks and seamless joints, beyond a single, silver hoop nestled between her breasts. There was less of it too, a single delicate band looping beneath the hoop, before rising, into a simple yet elegant criss-cross pattern across her chest. And the matching pants were just as simple, the strands of the harness even more delicate, to the point where they barely seemed to exist as they swept upwards, crisscrossing several times, before wrapping around to delicately frame her hips. The only decoration was two creamy roses, tinged with pink in the centre, which curled up to lie over her nipples, a small touch of modesty, that was anything but.

    Any hopes that he’d had of recovering disappeared as she reached the bed, holding out a hand, all elegant moves and curves as she allowed Jenny to reach up and pull her down onto the bed. Lucy followed the movement, coming to rest beside her and stretching out until she was supine, nestled amongst the bunched crimson covers, a stark contrast to her delicate whites and pinks, one arm flung out behind her. And he was barely aware that he’d moved, snapping a shot, even before Jenny shot him a knowing look before pointedly reminding him that she wasn’t in position yet. He managed to murmur an apology, not helped by the fleeting, almost wicked smile that flickered across Lucy’s lips, his fingers turning white as he gripped the camera tightly, watching as Jenny rolled onto her side and moved into position, practically curled around Lucy.

_Damn…_

    He wondered if this was Mira’s way of telling him that she knew because the next part of the shoot was like some form of exquisite torture for him. Each angle, and shot, calling for Lucy and Jenny to tease one another, lingering gazes between two white-clad angels, gentle touches that implied more. He’d done shoots like this before, and yet none had made him feel like this, and the line between reality and illusion seemed to blur at points. His breaking point almost came when Jenny settled against the pillows, sitting there as supreme as a Queen on her throne, as Lucy lay down with her head in her lap, one arm thrown back in an elegant shape as it curved up to grasp the other woman’s neck. One leg stretched out to a delicate point, while the other was bent, offering a tantalising glimpse of another area of delicate flowers that curled across her crotch. And he had to take several extra photos, trembling the first time, as Lucy glanced at him through half-lidded eyes and it was almost a relief a few minutes later when they rose to their feet again.

    This time Lucy lingered as Jenny moved through to the bathroom to change into the final outfit for the shoot, waiting for the door to half-close before moving to him, gently pushing the camera out of the way so she could slide up against him. This close there was no missing how little she wore, and hesitantly, highly aware of the fact that they weren’t alone, yet he reached out, lightly tracing the harness, and running a finger over a patch of slightly pink skin. “Beautiful,” he whispered, leaning up to kiss her. She met him halfway with a hunger that caught him off guard, and for a second it was easy to believe that they were the only two in the room, and he couldn’t stop the low noise of protest he made as she pulled away.

“Not long,” she promised, kissing him again, threatening to linger, and there was a gleam in her eyes as she glanced towards the bathroom that told him she liked this risk. The fact that Jenny could walk out at any moment, and he was almost ready to be carried along when she pulled back with a laugh, leaving him aching and wanting more as she went to change.

    Jenny was the first to return, this time wearing black lingerie, that descended from a double collar, buckled at the front with a silver rose into epaulettes that curled around her shoulders and down her sides. The lace forming a window around her breasts, before curving down into triple ribbons, that crossed over her belly button, before branching out into a delicate heart-shaped pattern of fishnet lace caught between bejewelled swirls, with trailing flowers and leaves that spread across her thighs, and silky ribbons that met in the middle before disappearing between her thighs. There was an elegance to the outfit that was different to her usual choices, and she knew it because it was there in the way she carried herself head held high as she moved past him.

    He was half watching her settle when his phone buzzed, and with a sigh, he checked it, wondering if Mira had changed her mind again. Only to find his mouth dropping open, as he found that Lucy had messaged him. There was a single word to the message, _soon,_ and a picture of her in front of the bathroom mirror, wearing nothing but a sakura-coloured suspender belt as she leant down easing up matching stockings. He must’ve made some kind of noise because Jenny glanced up, and flustered he shook his head, hastily texting back ‘tease’ before dropping the phone back on the desk. However, the image was vivid in his mind, the want building, and he cursed the fact that they weren’t finished yet.

    By the time Lucy stepped back into the room, he was almost certain that he wasn’t going to get through these last few shots. When she came into view, he was sure, because she was a vision. What he hadn’t been able to see in the photo, was the delicate stars that decorated the suspender belt, each one glistening with tiny beads, shimmering ribbon leading down to stockings that clung to her legs. The top part was made up of stars too, bridged by delicate, flowery lace. Like Jenny’s it descended from a collar, a single ribbon running down to meet the main body, which curled under her breasts and up the sides, forming a frame around them, and rising in simple straps across her shoulders. A beaded tassel, dangling in the middle, its tips just tickling the top of her belly button, and swaying in time with her movements.

 _Beautiful,_ he wanted to say again, but Jenny was watching them again, and with difficulty, he pulled his gaze away. Only to falter, as she reached up, fingers lightly running over one breast and skirting over a pale, nipple. He might have thought it was nervousness, but there was that look in her eyes again, simmering heat and a challenge, before she moved to tug at one of the straps as though that had been her intention all along and he narrowed his eyes at her teasing, fighting against the grin tugging at his lips.

    By the end of those last shots, he was certain that Jenny knew, because more than once she had glanced at him as they shifted position. A teasing light in her eyes, that reminded him far too much of Mira at times, as her fingers lingered just a little too long. Never anywhere that wasn’t called for by the shot, but deliberate and teasing, and worse was Lucy clearly realised and was playing into it, glancing at him through her eyelashes, falsely demure. It was driving him mad in the best and worst ways possible, and he almost sighed with relief when he declared that he had everything he needed. Not entirely sure that he did but knowing that he couldn’t take any more of this exquisite torture.

**

    He had let Lucy see Jenny out, knowing that the cat was very much out of the bag there when she hadn’t asked why Lucy was remaining behind, and she had made no effort to change out of her last outfit. The anticipation was curling around him now, a spark that wouldn’t be dimmed, and he was on autopilot as he checked the cameras and films, carefully stashing them away.

“Now, I have you all to myself,” Lucy whispered as she came up behind him, and he jumped having missed Jenny saying farewell and the door closing behind her. She leant against him, draping her arms around his neck, warm breath tickling his ear a split second before her lips traced the edge of it. He shivered at the heat, and at the press of her body against his back, only to find his voice disappearing as he realised that somewhere between the door and him, she had shed the top part of her outfit and that the chest now pressed against his was gloriously, wonderfully naked.

“L-Lucy…”

“I told you that I had some ideas,” she was smiling as she circled round in front of him, no longer a temptress as she leaned in to kiss him softly, and yet somehow the more terrifying for that. Because like this, alight in the glow of the fading candlelight and smiling against his lips, he knew that he could deny her nothing. Not that he wanted to, even as she pulled back, mischief dancing in her eyes. “I want you to take some photos, just for the two of us.” He nodded wordlessly, not quite sure what he was agreeing to, and not really caring, and she must’ve realised because she laughed and leant in again, kissing him.

   Only this time she didn’t stop there, trailing lips down his throat, her hands rising to pull aside the collar of his shirt to give herself better access. His hands rose as she worked, trailing up the back of stocking-clad thighs, and tracing the suspender belt, before he tenderly cupped her bum, pulling her closer. Teeth scraped his skin in response, and he gasped. Apparently, that was the encouragement she needed, because this time she nipped him lightly, before sucking on the tender spot, leaving her mark on his skin. “Mine,” she murmured once she was satisfied, the word tickling his skin, an arousing counterpart to the pleasure-pain of her previous ministration.

“I’m all yours,” he whispered, earning another kiss. Then she was pulling back, and he chased her, a whine of protest on his lips as she reached out and pressed a hand against his chest, holding him in place.

“Bring that,” she ordered, tilting her head to his camera before stepping back. Enthralled, he obeyed, barely a step behind her as he rose and followed her. Knowing that at that moment she could have been a siren trying to lure him to his death on the rocks and that he would still have followed her.

    He’d half expected her to go to the bed, but instead, she led him to the glass doors that lead out onto a small balcony, reaching up to draw back the light, curtains that hid them from view. “Lucy…” He began, knowing that they were on the side that looked out over Magnolia and that they weren’t high enough to be completely hidden from view, but the words died on the tip of his tongue as she turned to meet his gaze.

“I told you, I want you to take some photos just for the two of us,” she murmured, leaning back against the class, only the faintest shiver betraying the chill it must’ve given her and he shifted from foot to foot, awestruck by the sight of her backlit by the city lights. In that instant, she was angel and temptress, especially when she added softly. “Please.” It wasn’t really a plea, but a demand, as she slowly reached up to brush a wayward strand of hair over her shoulder, letting her hand linger, before slowly. Tantalisingly so, she began to trail her fingers lower, and for a moment he was lost, unable to look away, longing to touch. It was only when she cleared her throat, arching an eyebrow at him when he blinked, that he remembered her request, and his fingers trembled slightly as he lifted the camera and took the first photo.

    There was no template here, no guided illusion, and yet she seemed to flow from pose to pose, knowing exactly where she wanted to go and taking him with her. He had taken two dozen or more photos, the last few with her breasts nestled against the glass and back arched, his breathing strangled, both by the sight of her and by the thought that even though they were in their own little world, there was a chance that someone else could see them. It was more arousing that he could have ever thought possible, and that was before she glanced over her shoulder at him, lips quirked coyly before she gestured for him to closer. _I’m yours,_ he said not long before, and it certainly felt like that now as he moved closer, a willing partner to her whims.

     As soon as he was within reach, she grasped his hand and pulled him close and without asking he moved until he was flush against her back, trapping her against the glass. She was warm against him, arching back into him, as his hands fell away from the camera to grasp her waist, and that was all the permission he needed, as he dropped his head to press a kiss to her shoulder. “Beautiful,” he murmured, remembering how she had teased him for that the first time they’d met, even as she shivered as his breath tickled her skin. “So, so beautiful,” he trailed butterfly kisses along the line of her shoulders, even as he hooked the fingers under the ribbons of the belt, pulling her closer. The hand that was still holding his pulled, guiding their linked hands around to her front, pressed between her abdomen and the glass, before leading him lower.

“I want you,” she murmured, tilting her head to catch him in a kiss as he faltered at her words, nipping the corner of his mouth when he was slow to respond.

“Here?”

“Here,” she nodded, still guiding his hand lower until his searching fingers were where she wanting, drawing slowly, lazy patterns against the ribbon and lace that trailed down between her legs. “Let the world see us. Let the world see what I do to you.”

_What you do to me…_

    He couldn’t argue, the heat and longing that had plagued him since that first whispered promise rising and curling around him. Reluctantly he stepped back, removing the camera and setting it to one side so that it wouldn’t get damaged, because he wanted those photos, but not as much as he wanted this. When he looked up, it was to find that Lucy had turned to face him, cheeks flushed, but eyes alight. The reflected flames of the candles spread around the room looking like starlight in her eyes as she traced each movement, and he was barely breathing as he stepped back in close, feeling like a man moving through a dream.

     She was warm under his fingers as he cradled her face, kissing her deeply, humming as she immediately deepened it. She had been leading the teasing, but apparently, she had reached her breaking point, because there was nothing hesitant or patient about these kisses and he moaned as her teeth caught his lips again. Eventually, he pulled back, lips tingling from her ministrations, meeting her gaze for a moment, before he ducked his head, kissing a path down the side of her neck just as she’d done to him earlier. Only he didn’t’ stop there, mapping a path down her chest with his lips, pausing to lavish attention on her nipples, bringing them to attention, and feeling her hands move to his head and tighten as she muffled a noise. Lifting his eyes to meet hers, he let his teeth scrape over the left one, drawing the most beautiful sound from her lips, and he hummed, lapping at the tender nipple before moving to the other.

     Her nails scraped against his scalp as he continued to tease, a silent demand for more and he smiled, before obediently beginning to move lower. Kissing his way down her abdomen, teasing at the sensitive spot on her hip, nipping and sucking until a small mark remained before he turned his attention to the suspender belt and stockings. “Turn around,” he breathed, not daring to speak louder, feeling as though he might break the spell she had created if he did. Her fingers tightened for a minute but then relaxed, as she let him spin her back around, and he swallowed as she arched into the glass, seeking the chill of the glass to soothe her nipples. It was enough to make him want to tease them again, but he didn’t, instead running a finger slowly along the top of the belt. However, the desire to tease remained and unable to resist he leant in, nipping lightly at one cheek through the lace, drawing another moan from her lips as she arched further into the glass, a vision for the world to see, but one that he was allowed to touch.

       He was gentle now, as he released the clips holding the stockings in place, before easing them down her legs. She was trembling again as he kissed each inch of revealed skin, and by the time he eased the first one off, they were both breathing heavily, the glass in front of her growing steamy with condensation. “Natsu…” His name was a warning and a plea all in one, as he turned his attention to the other leg, and he bit the pale skin above her knee in response, and she gasped and jerked, the movement smearing a mark across the condensation. “P-please.” He was never going to deny her, and he lapped at the spot he had just bitten before finishing removing that stocking and turning his attention back to the suspender belt, admiring the curl of lace against the swell of her ass.

    His hand moved before he’d consciously thought about it, a light swat, just to test the waters even as he imagined the pattern of stars pressed into pale skin. A strangled cry, and a demand for ‘more, more, more’ fanned the desire, and he leaned in to kiss the pink mark, trailing his lips along that cheek, letting her relax for a moment before he spanked her again, this time on the other cheek. Caught off guard, her voice rose higher, her head and back arched backwards, but still, she was pressing into him, demanding more and he couldn’t, wouldn’t deny. Raining swats across both cheeks, interspersed with tender kisses and light nips, until she was all but squirming against the glass, heated breaths clouding the glass even further, and her ass was a rosy pink beneath the lace of the belt.

     Sensing she was close, he finally reached up and eased the belt down her thighs, leaving it suspended as he admired the pink skin, able to make out the impression of stars against her skin, and tracing the most prominent with the tip of her tongue. “N-Natsu…” She whined, desperate now, all teasing gone, and he hummed in acknowledgement, reaching up to grasp her hips, turning her around to face him once more, letting her feel the soothing cool of the glass against her tender ass. For a second their gazes met, the starlight in her eyes burning brighter than ever, her pupils wide and gaze wild, even more, beautiful in her want than he had ever thought possible.

    She was reaching for him again, breathless pleas on the tip of her tongue, and he let her thread her fingers into his hair and pull him close. Chasing her willingly, the ridge of his nose brushing against the smooth skin of her crotch.. Already he could smell her, and she was damp and quivering, jolting at the first press of his tongue against her clit. The grip on his hair was almost painful now, her voice rising again, a song just for him and he pressed closer, teasing and lavishing, chasing her end.

     Between his ministrations and how close she had been, it wasn’t long before she reached her climax, crying out as her grip turned bruising, nails scraping his scalp, but he didn’t pull away. Lapping up the taste of her, as he continued to tease and play, swirling his tongue against her and feeling her jolt again, as he pushed her past the point of sensitivity, only pulling away when the grip on his hair slowly began to ease up. There was a slight ache in his scalp, but it was nothing to the sight of her breathless and limp against the steamy glass, or the blissful smile on her face as she basked in the afterglow, her eyes slowly drifting to meet his. He held her gaze, as he gently stripped away the suspender belt completely, the delicate lace now damp to the touch, unable to resist kissing and nipping at her thigh as he eased it past, earning a high-pitched whine for his efforts.

“Natsu,” she whispered, trailing a finger down under his chin and tilting his head up, holding his gaze for a moment before her eyes moved lower. Unable to miss the tenting in his trousers, or the faint quivers that she could feel through her lingering touch and her smile turned wicked again, although it was softened by her contentment. “I really do need to spoil you now,” she murmured, releasing and crooking a finger at him, bidding him to rise and he obeyed, only to find her lips meeting his as soon as he did.

     There was nothing chaste or gentle about the kiss, it was all heat and sharp teeth as she ravished his mouth, leaving him breathless and aching when she finally pushed him back. And the press of her fingers against his chest, as she moved to work on the buttons of his shirt was enough to make him shiver, a low groan rising in the back of his throat, earning him another kiss and that same wicked smile. She was slow, deliberately slow as she removed his shirt, leaning in to tease at the mark she had left earlier, and he moaned, louder this time as she left another beside it. She didn’t stop there, teeth teasing his skin as she worked her way lower, even as her hands moved, slipping his jeans down and palming him through his boxers, teasing the damp spot at the front with an expression that would have been called sinful on anyone else.

“Your reward,” she echoed his words from earlier, hands continuing their downward movement and she followed so that this time her lips and teeth caught the skin just above the line of his boxers. He gasped, arching up into her, caught between the twin sensations of her teasing his skin, leaving more marks, and palming him firmly. “After all you were so good to me,” her voice dropped, as she lapped at the marks, before easing his boxers down, and the rush of fresh air had him groaning and trying to chase some sensation.

    Then her fingers were on him, delicately trailing along his cock, before teasing at the end and he bit his lip to swallow back another noise, even as he tried to arch into her touch. Her fingers tightened for a moment, gentle but firm, before she slowly, teasingly sliding her hand down it’s a length. It was enough and not enough at once, a teasing glimpse of what he could have, and a breathless plea slipped out, because he wanted, needed more, the aching need he had ignored while worshipping her was rising. Instead, her movements slowed as she rose, still lightly teasing, while her other hand trailed up the front of his chest, until reaching up to pull him into another heated kiss. “I want you to fuck me,” she breathed, close enough for him to swallow the words, and he did as he kissed her back with equal fervour the words burrowing under his skin as she pulled him close. He nipped lightly at her bottom lip when he slowly pulled away.

“Turn around,” he murmured, and she nodded, colour in her cheeks but no hesitation as she turned, her hand falling away from his cock. He ached for more of her touch, but instead, he watched as she pressed herself back into the glass once more, before tilting her head to look at him as he let himself drink in the sight of her for a moment.

     It didn’t last, because looking at him like that she was a Temptress in an Angel’s body once more, and his voice and breath caught as he moved closer, drawn irrevocably to her as he shed the last of his clothes. She was glowing, bathed in the last vestiges of the candlelight and the lights of the city beyond, beautiful, alluring and somehow his, and his fingers trembled as he reached for her. However, as otherworldly as she looked, she was wonderfully real and warm beneath his searching touch, and he pressed himself flush against her, trailing kisses along her shoulders and down her back, teasing her with nibbles and the tiniest scrape of teeth against skin, until she moaned and rolled her hips back against him.

“Natsu.” This time he is the one to smile, leaning in to kiss her, even as he lets his hands drift lower, sliding down her sides and resting on her hips for a moment, riding the wave of movement as she rolls against him, still pleading for more. He doesn’t tease for long, he can’t, and he deepens the kiss, even as his hand moves, wandering between her legs which she parts quickly, desperately, pressing into him as his fingers press against her. It’s enough to make her thrust against him, still sensitive from before as she bites his lips, unable to put the demand for more into words this time.

    He doesn’t need the words, letting her lead the kiss, as he rubs small, tight circles against her until she’s whining and breathless, her breath fogging the glass anew as she pulls back with a cry, as he slides the first finger in. He’s thorough, refusing to rush, and its hell and heaven, as he works her open, fingers curling inside her, pressing against already oversensitive skin and finding the spot that makes her gasp until she’s breathless, and there is a desperation to her kiss this time. A silent plea, and he can’t deny her as he presses closer, sliding between her legs before pressing into her slowly. Too slowly for both of them, and they moaned in unison, Natsu pressing her further into the glass as he and Lucy rolling back into him, seeking more, even when the press of his cock against her sensitive walls is almost too much already.

“Please…” It was as though he had been waiting for the words this time because they had barely left her lips before he was moving, thrusting into her deep and slow. Fingers almost bruising against her hips as they settled into a pattern, the cold of the glass at her front, a wonderful, almost overwhelming counterpart to the heat of his body pressed against her and the pleasurable burn below. Trembling, knowing that neither of them will last long like this, she looked out of the door, almost breathless as she realised that the whole world could see them like this if they looked up. It’s more arousing than it should be, and she moaned, the noise seeming to spur Natsu on, and her hands are flat against the glass now as he rocked her against it.

     He’s kissing her again now, hot, frantic lips against her neck, and she can feel his muscles tensing, pressed so tightly together that she’s not sure where either of them ends. She wants this to last forever, to lose herself in his heat and the cold press of the glass, but she’d promised him a reward, and she wants to see how he looks as he comes, and as she tilts her head, giving him better access, she squeezed gently around him. It’s enough, and there are teeth against her skin, not hard enough to break it, but enough to leave a mark as he comes with a shout, and she’s watching. Avid as she stares at his reflection in the glass as he continues to thrust into her, riding through the high and his name is a prayer on her lips as she turns to seek his lips as he releases her skin. The kiss itself is less heated this time, tender as he leans against her, fingers moving to draw soothing patterns against where they’d left red marks on her hips, lingering in her, neither of them ready to break the moment.

    When he eventually moved, slipping out of her and moving as though to pull away, she turned, still breathless and pulled him back into a kiss, looping her arms up and around his neck to draw him close. “Please, let’s stay like this, just a little while longer,” she pleaded, not caring that they need to clean up or that the world can see them, feeling like there was nothing but the two of them, as the last of the candles began to flicker and fade. He didn’t speak, but she felt him nod, kissing her forehead before capturing her lips once more and holding her close.


End file.
